


[vid] all the places

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: "dead could start to feel and your eyes will start to flood // if you knew the kind of steel running in my royal blood"A video tribute to Peter Pevensie.
Relationships: Aslan & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Narnia
Kudos: 1





	[vid] all the places

**Author's Note:**

> This is first proper fanvid, so concrit is very much appreciated!
> 
> The song is All The Places by Made In Heights

[ **Please watch on YouTube for the best quality!** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHNnc4UaBu0)

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I post in a year and it's not a fic lol.


End file.
